


Even in the Dark, Shines the Light

by Hpbollywoodqueen



Series: Gay  Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Draco, Cute Draco, F/M, Guide Harry, M/M, Possible Mempreg, Protective Harry, Strong Harry, bottom!Draco, forced bond, ooc draco, top! Harry, vulnerable draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpbollywoodqueen/pseuds/Hpbollywoodqueen
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Born, 5 June 1980, was born blind. Gave his parents a right shock, he did. When he couldn't see anything, the doctor sadly informed them, that the years of Pureblood inbreeding of their ancestors before them gave their child a high chance of having some genetic deformations. Yet he perseveres and goes to Hogwarts, using reading chams and a guiding spell to get him around without seeing.Harry James Potter. Born 31 July 1980, was born to a loving caring family.  But all is not well. When his parents were murdered an All Hallows Eve, Harry was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle. They took Harry in but they changed him. Over the years, Harry learns to hide his secrets under a mask that haven't been penetrated and won't be penetrated...until he started Hogwarts.What will happen when these two boy's paths cross?And what will happen when they are forced into a marriage bond at the young age of 15?(Ignores most of cannon things in 5th year)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and draco meet the on the train for Hogwarts. Draco can tell something is off with Harry

**Harry**

Harry sat silently in the back seat, squished between Dudley and the door. The bruises and cuts on his arm from the last few days were hurting pretty bad. He  would have to touch up his make up layer on the train,before anyone saw the blood. Harry checked his moleskin purse(from Hagrid) to make sure that his make up was still there sighing in relief when he saw that it was. Harry looked out the window to ensure that’s hedwig was still flying above them following them to the station. When they reached the station, Aunt Petunia threw Harry out of the car, chucking his trunk out at him too. Harry raced to go get a trolley and loaded his trunk and Hedwing, now In her cage, onto it. Then he headed off for platform nine and three-quarters. 

      As soon as Harry got on the train, he changed into his school robes. Then, he rushed to the bathroom, ensuring that no one saw him. Relieved that he made it t the bathroom easily, Harry pulled out his makeup bag and pulled out the. foundation. He began to apply a thin layer of antiseptic cream. Then he covered it up with his foundation. Just as he began to add the bronzer, one of the bathroom stalls door opened. Harry spun around quickly to see the one person he had been trying to avoid all his school life. If not to try and enact his”hero complex” as the bay called it, then to stop himself from pitying the boy. 

 

**Draco**

Draco held onto his father’s hand as they apostates to King’s Cross. His papa(Severus) had already left early in the morning, with the promise of chocolate frogs for Draco when he reached the common room. Draco grasped the handles of the trolley as his father used it to guide him to the platform that would take them to the school. He felt the rush of magic as he passed through the brick wall that separates the Muggle and magical worlds. A smile appeared on his face as he used his father to make his way to the train and board it. After hugging and kissing his father goodbye, he cast “point me  vocalist bathroom” and listend as the spell leading to the bathrooms. Draco opened the door to the bathroom and pushed at each stall door until he found an open one. He went inside to complete  his necessities. As he was inside, he heard the door open as someone else entered the bathroom. Draco finished up and then turner to where he assumed the sinks were. He felt his way up and began to wash his hands before addressing the person next to him. “Hello...” he trailed off not knowing the other boy’s name. “Harry,” was the response that he got. Draco froze on the spot. Now he was standing next to one of the most family use and powerful wizards on the planet!”oh-oh” he stuttered lamely then he regained his composure, “Draco, Draco Malfoy. Pleasure.” He stick his hand out where he assumed Harry was. “I know” came the response, “but your hand is about ninety degrees off.” Draco blushed “sorry, I can’t really see...” he heard Harry’s gasp, “you mean you’re blind!” Draco blushed even more and nodded. “Yeah, I-I mean I-“ he fell silent not really knowing what to say. He felt Harry’s hand grasp his. “That’s okay. I don’t know how to answer certain questions sometimes.” Draco sighed in relief hoping that he hadn’t completely ruined his look infront of the other boy. He moved to face Harry, “a.m. I facing you?” Harry told him he was and led Draco out of the bathroom and into a carriage, but as Draco had grabbed Harry's arm, he had felt some weird cuts on his arm. He could hear the pained strain inbound Harry’s voice as his fathers had when he got hurt from potions or some such. And as They sat in the compartment that harry took them to, Draco knew something was off, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it just yet. 


	2. And So It Begins

**Draco**

     Draco sighed as he listened to his walker,"Turn right," the soft female voice said in his ear. Draco nodded his assent and turned right, into someone. As he stumbled back, in shock, Draco mumbled an apology, "Sorry, just didn't look at where I was going." "Well, that was obvious." a voice snarled in his ear, and his attackers grabbed him by both arms, and dragged off somewhere within the castle. Draco struggled harshly against his attackers, attempting to get free. He even tried yelling for help, but his attackers had placed a silencing charm around him. As the grip on his arms got stronger, Draco winced knowing that by the next morning, there would be large bruises on his arms. His arse burned from the rough floor, and his arms ached from the strain placed upon them. Finally, Draco's attackers released him into an alcove. Just as he was relaxing, ropes pulled his arms and legs away from his body. THere was a harsh chuckle, "Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin. My, m, my, what a wonderful sight. I'm sure there is much we can do with you, but for now, we will have to settle for damaging your body, but son we will reach your mind, Heir Malfoy." Draco shuddered forcing himself not to cry, but as the pain began, first in his hips, lowering down to his arse and up to his head, Draco let loose his damn. After what seemed like hours, Draco lost consciousness.

**Harry**

      Harry sighed as he rushed into  Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to apply his make up. Pulling a giant tube of ever filling foundation, he carefully applied it, make no sure to cover all bruises that showed on His face. Then adding the setting powder before adding mascara and blush to make himself look healthy. Then he got up and cleaned up replacing everything in his small bag. Harry looked around, before waiving a quick goodbye to Myrtle, and left the bathroom to see around the castle. 

Harry sniffed the air, blood. He could smell blood. Someone was hurt bad. Harry rushed around the corner and searched wildly for the person who was injured. He raced down the corridor in search of the source of the blood, finally finding the object of his search hidden in a Tucked away alcove. Harry stepped closer to get a good look at the boy, Malfoy. Of course, it was Bloody Malfoy. Harry sighed and pulled his invisibility cloak and wrapped Malfoy in it. He had to get him to Professor Snape and fast. Harry carefully picked Malfoy up in his arms and headed for the dungeons. 

**Severus**

     Severus sat down at his large desk in his office. ’thank God those brats have time to search and explore right now’ he thought, ’I don't know if I would have been able to deal with all their shit at the moment.’ With that, he pulled out the sixth year mailed essays that he had yet to grade, and his red ink, and with a gleeful smile on his face, he began to write. 

Hours passed as Severus lost track of time lost in his realm of grading and then editing his Potion notes. He chuckled as he found a root that might make Lupins transformations much less painful, and though he would never admit it, he would add it into the mix for his next batch of Wolfsbane. A sudden knock interrupted his thoughts, and Severus growled as he hid his notes and moved to the door. His sneer grew worse when he saw the Potter boy at the door. ”Goodness Gracious Potter, couldn't even leave me alone for a few hours, could you!” he snarled at the boy who stood at his door his hand posed awkwardly as though he was holding something significant, yet Severus saw no such thing. Potter rolled his eyes, “whatever Professor, just thought I'd be helpful, ” and with that, he pushed his way into the room and laid his object onto a table. Then, with a flourish, Potter removed the thing wrapping the being to reveal, Draco. Bleeding and heavily injured Draco. Severus’ heart stopped. He ten forwards and places his hand on Draco’s wrist sighing in relief when he heard the still there heartbeat. When Harry had explained what had happened, Severus thanked the boy before picking up his son and racing to the hospital wing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I don't know what happened, but I lost the first chapter. So this is what I have.   
> Keep readin’  
> A


	3. Under the Wings of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco recovers in the hospital wing and Harry is set to help him do so.

**Severus**

Severus paced the floor of the hospital wing waiting for Poppy's verdict on his son's health. He was still not allowed to see his son. He was brought out of his stupor as Poppy called out, "Mr. Potter, Professor Malf- Snape, you may enter now." Severus sighed in relief as he pushed his way pas tPoppy and into the curtained off area of the infirmary. Moments later Potte stepped in beside him. Severus barely spared a glance at Harry focusing all his attention on his son. "Oh my Dragon," He murmured, "why do all the bad things befall you, my child?" He heard Harry's sputtering, "Son?" he asked, "Malfoy's your son? You're Lucius' husband?" Severus sighed, his secret was out now,"yes Potter. I am" Harry nodded, "okay then, Professor. Hope you don't mind if I go to that side of Malfoy..."Severus nodded, not paying attention. Harry moved out of the curtain before reappearing on the other side of the bed and sitting down on a small chair that was by the bedside. Draco was laid out on the couch in a silk dressing gown, his eyes closed, and all cuts and bruises from the previous day gone. Severus ran his hand through his son's silky blond hair. Lucius would have to get informed of this. Severus sighed as he glanced at his son one more time before turning away from the bed and walking out of the room to tell his lover of their son's plight.

**Harry**

Harry watched Draco sleep. He looked so peaceful like there was nothing in the world that could bother him. Harry's hand itched to run through the sleeping teenager's locks. "Harry dear," Madame Pomfrey called him over," Harry darling since you brought him in you have to watch over him throughout his recovery." Harry nodded accepting the position and returned to sitting by Draco's side. Harry glanced at the potions sitting on the tray next to him. "these must be given every hour to ensure Heir Malfoy's full and proper recovery. The white one first, then the green then purple. Think you can handle that Harry?" Harry nodded, "Of course Poppy. Will do." Madame Pomfrey nodded, and Harry picked up the white potion and gently held it to Draco's lips and tipped the contents of the vial into Draco's mouth stroking his throat to get him to swallow. Then Harry fed him the green and purple potions. Later, Harry stepped out to talk to Hermione about his school work situations. As he left the hospital wing, he didn't realize that Draco had woken up. 

**Draco**

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he moved his arms, attempting to get a feel for where he was. His ears focused in on the sound that he could hear, namely the soft hum of magic that resided within Hogwarts, and the soft clinking of potions vials near him. Draco felt for his robes, only to realize that he was wearing a scratchy hospital gown. Draco sighed and laid back against the pillow behind his head, waiting to see who the person was taking care of him was. He flinched as two sets of footsteps approached him, he memories reeling back to the whole reason he laid in the hospital wing in the first place. "Shhh, my son, I am here. I am not your attackers. You're safe here." "Papa?" Draco ignored how childlike and innocent his voice sounded. He was vulnerable to the other person in the room, and he wanted his Papa. "Yes my child. Your Papa is here." Draco heard his Papa's soothing voice respond as he felt the bed dip signaling his sitting on the bed. Draco then felt strong arms wrap around him, and lift him up from his position on the bed and pull him into a chest. Draco relaxed and cuddled into the chest in front of him. A soft kiss laid on his hair, and he was set back down on the bed. Draco's arms reached for something supportive, and he grabbed the first thing he could. "Easy there Draco." the rough, loud voice that Draco knew belonged to Harry Potter murmured as he clutched onto the sleeves. Draco blushed as he made to let go, but Harry stopped him, gently taking his arms and laying them in Severus' hands. Draco felt the mouth of a vial pressing on to his lips, and without thinking, he opened his mouth to let the potion in through his lips. Draco sighed in relief when the potion caused no harm, and nuzzled into the large hand that was cupping his face. "Thank you,  Harry" Draco's voice was soft and open. He was putting himself out for Harry, showing him a side of Draco that only his parents and his closest friends had ever seen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I hope this works for you! I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient with me!!
> 
> Keep Readin'  
> -A


	4. The Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco begin on the path to recovery.

**Harry**

A few days had passed, and Draco's condition had been slowly improving. He had now been taken of the potions that were needed every hour before and were now only taken at meal times. Harry watched the way that Draco grimaced each time he swallowed the medicine and then quickly downed a glass of water to wash away the taste. Harry chuckled at how Draco's face scrunched up cutely whenever he felt, tasted, or heard a disgusting noise. His nose scrunched up and his eyes squinted and shook his head roughly as though shaking it would shake the thought, smell, or taste form his body. Harry had ensured, from Hermione, that he and Draco got all the notes and homework done while they were in the hospital wing. Harry by the usual way, and Draco by having Harry read out the instructions and the text to him and having quick quotes quill to write down his answers and Harry having their work turned in by Hermione. Currently, Harry was sitting and finishing his potions essay about wolfsbane potion and its effects on werewolves. Harry was fairly sure that this essay was purposely made to be hard on him from Snape because Draco had gotten an essay about bezoars and their effects on the human body, both wizarding and muggles. Harry turned his head as Draco woke from his nap. He watched as Draco stretched his body and twisted himself this way and that. Harry winced remembering how painful it would be should he try to do what Draco was currently doing. Harry rolled his shoulders and looked away, turning his focus back to his essay. "H-Harry?" Draco's soft voice called him from the bed in the infirmary. "Yes?" I asked as I stepped over to the bed that he was laying in. "I-I-I- no I can't say it." Draco shook his head. "Com on Draco...tell me. Nothing will happen." Harry said, attempting to be soft and gentle as not to frighten the blind boy. Draco's head turned in his direction, "C-can you, will you go get my Papa? I-I know you don't want to leave-leave me alone, but I need my Papa..." he trailed off. Harry sighed, "Hold on a moment Draco." He murmured before heading into Poppy's office. "Poppy, can you watch Draco while I got get his Papa?"  Poppy nodded absently and took her papers to Draco's bedside. Harry left the Infirmary and headed to the dungeons to see Professor Snape. 

Harry led Professor Snape back up to the Infirmary and took him to Draco's bed, "He is here Professor. I will leave the two of you and finish my homework." Harry moved away and sat down to complete his essay. 

**Severus**

Severus walked to his son's bedside. He sat on the rickety wooden chair. Draco turned his head towards him, "Papa, have you had any contact with Father?" Severus smiled, "Yes Dragon, I have. Why do you ask?" A small smile flitted across Draco's face, "I-I just wanted to know if he knew what was going on at school Papa. " Severus chuckled, "He knows...He knows, and he wants to kill those who harmed you." Draco's blind eyes lit up with some joy. Severus reached his hand out to stroke through his son's hair. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his son's temple. "How is Mr. Potter treating you? He is not bullying you, is he? If he is, I'll give him detention. " Draco laughed "Papa, Papa, calm down. If anything, Harry is the one who is protecting me from the bullies who try to get into the Hospital wing during breaks." Severus sighed in relief; the asked, "Have you been getting your papers for work? And what about the tests you have to take? " Draco nodded, "Yes Hermione has been bringing work from Harry and my shared classes, and Blaize has been bringing work from my classes without Harry.  As for our tests, Hermione and Blaize's noted have been sufficed for us to study and take the tests with a professor watching us. " Severus nodded, "How have your grades been in class my son?" "Well father, I have earned full marks on all of my work and all of my tests." Severus nodded in approval. "My Dragon, I love you, but I must report your health to your Father alright? I shall return over the weekend with your Father in tow, Ministry events be damned." Draco giggled before nodded and kissing his Pap's cheek. Severs smiled and stood up and walked to the door of the infirmary. As he turned around to say goodbye to his son, he saw Potter kneeling beside Dracos bed and gently feeding his son his potions. Severus smiled, his son was in good hands.  


	5. Back On Track?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco work on getting back on track with their school lives. It is not as easy as it seems.

**Draco POV**

Soon after the meeting with his Papa, Draco was let out of the hospital wing. The day he had been dismissed, Draco nearly whooped with joy...  _nearly_ because "Malfoys do not whoop! And if I have to remind you that one more time, I will  _whoop_ your bottom young man!" Draco shook his head chuckling slightly. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was rather hysterical when he was brought to meet his son. Partially because he was missing one of the ministry's most prestigious galas, and partly because  _goddamnit_ his son had been attacked by the heathens that were running through the halls! Draco sighed as he pulled his back straighter. "Turn right" came the call of his voice over and he obeyed, turning right shivering with the remembrance of the last time he unknowingly turned around a corner. And just like before, he bumped into someone. Draco's heart began to race; he stumbled backward reaching for anything that would ensure that he would not be dragged again, "Hey, hey" came a soft, gentle voice, that Draco instantly recognized as Ha-Potter's. "P-p-potter?" Draco asked attempting to ensure that it  _was_ indeed the savior of the wizarding world. "Yes. Draco-Malfoy-can I call you Draco?" Draco nodded absently, now reaching forward to find his companion. He heard Potter step forward and into his arms. Draco sighed in relief as he felt the Gryffindor crest alongside the captain's badge that rested atop Potter's robes. Potter's arms came around to his shoulders to give him support. "Thanks, Draco. Um... I was just heading down to dinner, how 'bout you?" Draco cringed slightly at his cutting of the word about but concluded that not all humans could be as cultured and proper as he, and oh he would just have to deal with it. "As am I Potter. I would request you to accompany me, but my friends will soon be arriving, and I do not wish to think of the consequences that I will surely reap for being seen standing with you." "Oh, Of course. Yes, you are right of course. Um... I think that I will take my leave now Draco. I...um... s-see you in potions I suppose?" Draco nodded, as the stabilizing hands left his shoulders and a sense of coldness replaced them.  He heard Harry retreating as the sound of his footsteps became softer till it was gone. Not two minutes later a set of thundering footsteps, that could only be Crabbe and Goyle approached Draco who was still standing where Harry had left him. "Draco! Mate!" came the call, and Draco spun to meet his friends. "Crabbe Goyle, who else is with the two of you?" "Oh umm, Blaise Pansy, and Theo Draco."  Draco nodded, "very well. Come, we will leave for dinner." "Of course Draco," the voice of Pansy. And so they headed down to the Great Hall. 

**Harry POV**

Harry walked down to the Great Hall. He was rather disappointed that Malfoy did not want to come with him, but he understood. Draco probably wanted to spend time with his friends over the "Gryffindor Golden Boy." In all honesty, it was a perfectly acceptable want. When Draco had been out in the Hospital wing from the first day of school, he must have wanted to catch up with his friends more so than the person who nursed him back to health. But still, Harry felt just a touch of sadness that Draco did not wish to come with him. Harry sat silently in his seat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the food to appear. When it did, he took a few pieces of chicken and began to eat, keeping his eye on the double doors at the entrance of the Great Hall. His vigilance paid off soon though because not a few minutes later, Draco came walking in, holding onto Blaise Zabini. Following them were Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott. Blaise walked Draco over to the Slytherin table while Theodore Nott walked over to Harry. Harry turned around fully to face Theodore. "Potter." His voice was soft, but traveled loudly through the room, "Thank you for taking care of him. You are now one of us. You have most likely been let in on secrets that the Slytherin house does not wish to be let out. You will come to be bonded tonight and become an honourary Slytherin. From my house to yours, we extend our welcome and our gratitude for protecting our king. We shall assist you when you need it." Harry's eyes widened, but he quickly remembered his manners and responded, "Thank you for your extension of service. It is taken with many thanks. I will arrive at the given time to be bound. And you have my word as a pure blooded house heir that I have not spilled and will not spill any secrets that I have learned until my bonding." Theodore bowed at the waist before nodding and returning to his spot beside Draco. Harry sighed and turned back to the children and staff in the Great Hall, "You all bear witness to my oath. Now move along with your day. Nothing left to see. Return to your gossip." With that, he turned back around and began to eat his food, completely ignoring his housemates. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is my next chapter! I am sooooooo sorry that I have not updated. If possible I will get another update up today or tomorrow.  
> Keep Readin'  
> _A


	6. Bonding...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes down to the dungeons for his bonding ceremony...and unknowingly much,much more;)

**Harry POV**

Harry had just managed to escape the clutches of his dorm mates. It had been "Oh Harry how could you protect that slimy git!" and "Oh Harry you are not  _really_ going to go in for that bonding right?" and "Oh Harry, think of all the secrets we could tell and how we could use them against the Slytherins." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "hinc animo, ipsum seperabit" he repeated to himself, "clear your mind, separate yourself" "hinc animo, ipsum seperabit" soon the words became a chant as he walked down to the dungeons. When e reached, he found that he faced a portrait. "Good evening child. What brings you to this room?"Harry smiled, "I was told that I was to come here to protect the secrets of the ancient and noble house of Salzar Slytherin Sir." The portrait tilted his head to the side, "Are you not one of his snakes, young one?" Harry sighed, "Regretfully Sir, I am not. I chose not to be because of one snake's folly as a child, and I did not see past that." The portrait nodded, "Yes my boy, we all make mistakes. The important thing is to fix them when we can and not to make them again. Though I can tell you that you definitely made a mistake in not going into the house of the snakes." "Why do you say that sir?" Harry asked, "Because, my boy, you walk, talk, and act like a Slytherin. And that's saying something coming from the son of Slytherin himself." the man winked at him. Harry's eyes widened, and he bowed "my apologies sir. I was unaware!" the man shrugged him off "think nothing of it, my boy! My name is Aither Slytherin. Call upon my name should you ever need me." And with that, he opened the door and allowed Harry inside. Harry stepped inside and looked around. The walls were a beautiful dark green, and the floors were dark wood covered here and there with plush off white carpeting. There were couches on top of the rugs and large glass coffee tables in front of them. Harry stepped further as the chandeliers lit up. Five people were surrounding him within the blink of an eye. "You are Harry Potter?" one asked a wand pressed to Harry's throat. To avoid any conflict, Harry nodded "yes I am." There was a grunt "What is our king's father's nickname for him?" Harry froze, Draco's father's nickname? "Which one? His father or his bearer father?" The man behind him chuckled "wise one you are. His bearer father," Harry nodded in relief "His bearer father's nickname for him is Dragon." The wand was released from his throat, and Theodore Nott stepped in front of Harry. Harry nodded his head tilting it down slightly and looked directly into Nott's eyes. Nott began the ceremony "You have assisted our king in a time of his need. For that, the Slytherin house is indebted to you." Harry nodded but said nothing, "Taking into consideration the fact that you nursed our king back to health, it means that you have learned some facts about him that we have worked hard to keep secret. With this bonding you shall become one of us, bound to our secrets, bound to our honors, just as we will be to yours. Trust in this bonding and know that once this is over, you may come to us for any confidence that you wish as we are oath-bound to say nothing to anyone without your express permission. Of course, you will be bound to the same. The house of Slytherin is also asking in this bonding something we have not asked for in ages. We are asking for the ability to hide behind the shield of the Gryffindor-Golden-Boy. To be protected from those who wish to harm us unnecessarily. Should we be at fault, you are not required to protect us, and the magic understands this. "Harry nodded and relaxed "WIll you be willing to give the house of Slytherin your protection of the Golden Boy?" Harry nodded "I am willing to protect any members of the house of Slytherin from those who wish to harm them if they are truly not at fault or they will be harmed in a way that is unnecessary or going too far. "Nott nodded "Very well then. We begin the ceremony." Everyone stepped aside and formed a circle, Theodore smiled, well smirked and lead Harry to the center. "You stand here. You do not need to do much, except answer the questions posed to you as the ceremony proceeds." Harry nods and takes a deep breath as Nott steps back into his spot in the circle. "Da fortitudinem tuam nobis dea terræ. Dea ex aqua industria tuum da nobis. Dea a vento imperium tuum da nobis. Dea flammam da fortitudinem. Hic autem stamus ad ambiente et cito fiet homo qui unus ex nobis. Et erit in fide nostra, sicut et nos secrests sunt ad suos. Qui eorum e t operiet nos post tergum suum, et scutum quod est requirere oportet. Ab isto die in antea cogitauit hoc tenetur homo fuerit in domo Dei sumus sicut serpens ei." There was a glow forming from the edges of the circle as the magic took hold "Hadrian James Potter, do you take on the house of Slytherin as your own?" "I do." "Do you swear to pretect it and cherish those members as if they were your own family." "I do." "Do you swear to ensure the safety of the blind king Draconis Severus Malfoy as your king?" "I do." A new voice now "Do you swear to take on the king as your own, in the form of marriage." Harry was so caught up that he didn't realize the question asked and responded: "I do." The magic flared and then died out leaving the room they were in pitch black. Harry looked around as a "Lumos" was cast. Everyone in the circle was looking at him in awe. Questioned Harry, "What did I do? " Nott shook his head "nothing much Potter, but accpeted to be the ruler of Slytherin." Harry froze "I did what?" Nott smirked "by accepting our king as your husband; you made yourself the king of Slytherin" Harry's eyes widened. He looked around at everyone "You're kidding!" Everyone shook their heads. Harry sighed and the world swayed as he fainted.


	7. Realizations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes from his faint and learns what exactly he got himself into.

**Harry's POV**

"rry! Arry! HARRY!" Harry flinched as the loud sound of someone yelling reached his ears. Instinctively, he threw his arms up to protect his face. The lights dimmed slightly, and Harry opened his eyes. He looked around trying to make out where he was. Why was everything so blurry? Where were his glasses? Gentle hands placed his frames onto his face, and everything cleared up. Harry blinked as he looked around once more, this time noticing the people surrounding him. He was; still, it seemed, in the ritual room where he had fainted. Theodore Nott held out a water bottle to his lips, and Harry chugged it gratefully. Once he had drunk is fill, Harry sat up and took a quick gauge of his surroundings. "W-what happened? Where-what is going on?" he turned to Theo. "You are still in the ritual room my lord" Theo responded bowing his head slightly. Harry flinched "w-why did you-why would you? What?" Theo chuckled then covered his mouth "forgive me for the disrespect my lord" Harry frowned "WHy would you call me-I don't understand?" he sighed defeated. There was a soft sigh from the far corner of the room. Harry's head snapped towards the sound, Draco looked (well not really looked, but whatever) at Harry, "They call you that because it is what is required of the high ranked members of the Slytherin house, Master" his voice was soft and controlled, no emotion showing through his voice. Harry was instantly aware of everything "y-you, called me, but I'm not, your master!" Draco giggled "Forgive me for my disrespect Master, but during the ritual, you claimed me as yours by accepting the protection the clause." Harry sighed "did I really?" he shook his head when he heard a sniffle, he looked at Draco who was whimpering and crying. "Y-you don't w-want me! I-I told you so Theo! Why did you force me through this rejection?" Harry gasped "Oh no. No Draco, Dragon no!" quickly moving to Draco, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco settled himself, sobbing into Harry's arms. Kissing the top of Draco's head, Harry gently shushed his now... what was he anyway? Harry looked down at Draco "What are you to me now? What did the spell make you to me?" Draco shrugged "well, it made me yours; that's the only way to describe what I am now." He sighed and cuddled into Harry's chest. Frowning, Harry nodded. "Alright then, very well. That still doesn't tell me why the others call me my lord" he muttered into Draco's hair. Draco sighed as though exasperated with Harry, "I am, no sorry Master the title is yours, I was the king of Slytherin. They all previously addressed me as my lord. Now they must do so for you, because, in becoming my protector, you, have become the new king of Slytherin by right of magical law." Harry sighed "I have? ALright, but I see no reason for you to not rule at my side Dragon. You will retain a title of Queen. Can I do that?" He received no response from a flabergasted Draco who had no idea what to say in response to such a declaration. "I-It is unheard of Master, b-but you may, of course, do as you please! I-I never thought that I'd have the honor of ruling by my Master's side!" Frowning Harry turned to Draco, "please don't call me Master if you don't have to Dragon. I care for you deeply, and I'd much rather be called Harry by you than Master or Lord." He felt Draco nod against his chest and sighed in relief. "Well Dragon, it seems you have your work cut out for yourself. As it is, I am Gryffindor, surrounded by people who will harass me into staying by their side as long as possible, but on top of that, I am essentially incapable of learning if what most adults in my life say is true." He chuckled self-deprecatingly, before realizing what he had given away. 

**Draco POV**

 Draco froze as he heard Ma-Harry say those words. "H-harry? Who says that you are incapable of learning? My lead squad will hunt them down." his voice had gained an edge to it, but Harry shushed him. "No Draco, darling, thank you for your thoughts, but I highly doubt you would want to send your squad after your head of house now do you?" Draco fell silent and sighed "we will inform him of the change in dynamics my lord" came from Draco's right-hand side.  _Theodore?_ He thought to recognize the voice. The owner of the voice moved closer to them, and Draco moved his head in an attempt to locate the real direction of the person moving in. Gentle hands took his chin and changed directions just slightly, and Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand in thanks. Kissing the top of Draco's head, Harry gently stroked his hip as the person approached. "When informed of the dynamic change, Professor Snape will obey the rules of the house of Slytherin set by Salazar Slytherin himself. He will not disrespect you any longer anywhere. He will be required to respect you two-fold because you are the soon to be head of house Malfoy, which he is married into, and whose family motto is, _family comes first_. And second, you have become the king of Slytherin and thus rule his house and those within it. " Draco felt Harry nod against his head and looked up to where he thought Harry was "Harry? What's wrong? What are you thinking?" Feeling through the bond at Harry's thoughtfulness and gently tugging on the line that connected them. Harry sighed and kissed Draco's head "nothing much Dragon, just, well, it will seem weird if he  _doesn't_ disrespect me in classes. Is there any way for it to be okay for him to do so?" Draco nodded "of course Harry; you have to tell him that it is okay and you won't take offense for his disrespect. Oh, and it might also be prudent for you to inform him that he is not required to apologize for any disrespect shown during classes." Harry nodded and hugged Draco "Thank you, darling. Now, I need time to relax and let everything sink in. If there is somewhere I can rest that would not be in the Gryffindor common room, because Merlin knows how little rest I'll get in there." Draco nodded "We will take you to my dorms, the king suite. I shall move to the queen-" "No. You will stay with me. I want you here, and to be able to help you should something go wrong." Draco sighed and cuddled into Harry's warmth, "Very well, as you wish Harry" He let out a soft squeak (though if you ask him, he will deny it) as Harry picked him up. "Theodore, show me to Draco and my rooms please." "Of course my lord, if you'll follow me." He lead them out of the ritual room.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed after Harry awoke in the ritual room. Now, Draco has taken it in his own hands to teach Harry what it means to be the king of Slytherin

**Harry POV**

The class had just been let out, and as I stepped out of the potions classroom, a hand grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the nearest alcove. I resisted a yelp as I was pressed against the wall and some spell was cast. Judging by the give on them, it was most likely a glamour to convince anyone else that no one was here. I glared down at the boy who had shoved me into the alcove, 

"Your pardon, my lord. It was the only way for no one to question why you are not with them" his voice was soft and shaky. It was then I realized I had frightened him. 

"It's quite alright. Take a deep breath. I won't hurt you." I kept my voice soothing and schooled my face into a calm mask. The boy flinched and then looked up at me with wide eyes,

"R-really? Y-you won't? Even though I may have hurt you? Y-y-you're not mad?"

I smiled down at the boy, "No little one. I'm not mad." I rested my hand on the boy's head "you're a firstie, aren't you?" The boy nodded and smiled up at me 

"You're to come to the ritual room in your free period my lord." he flinched back, and I took his face in my hands "It's okay little one. Take a deep breath," the boy obeyed.

"good, now, who sent you with the message little one?"

The boy looked around "O-our queen my lord. He said that I was to tell you what I did."

I nodded and let go of the boy's face "Thank you little one. Your help is much appreciated. What is your name by the way?"

The boy looked up at me with wide, astonished eyes  "m-my name my lord? I-" I smiled "yes little one your name."

The boy giggled "my name is Tenebris, my lord." I smiled, "Thank you my dark one." He laughed and rushed off. I smiled after him and slipped out of the alcove, heading to the ritual room. 

When I reached the ritual room, I was greeted by the sight of my Draco and Theodore waiting by the portrait of Salazar's son. My footsteps were relatively soft after years of sneaking around for fear of a beating, and it seemed that I startled both Theo and Draco. Draco jumped and whimpered as he reached for the wall. I sighed and nodded to Theodore before turning to Draco

"Draco, my love,"  He flinched then recognized my voice and walked forward reaching out for me. He gripped my arms tightly and collapsed onto me. I chuckled and held him close

"You missed me, my love?" I felt a tentative nod against my chest.

I laughed and kissed his head "You sent that firstie, Tenebris, to call me here love? What for Dragon?"

He giggled against my chest, "Yes, Harry. I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you?" I shook my head "not at all love, he was rather scared of course, but overall, seems like he has quite a bit of potential, keep your eye on that boy my Dragon."

Draco giggled, "You have to do that Harry! You're the king!" I shook my head

"Why did you call me here love?" Theodore responded this time, "my lord, we must begin to train you to take on the mantle of king. Our lady can only go so long without the others realizing that he is queen and challenging for the throne." I nodded and motioned for Theodore to lead the way. We went into the ritual room, and I saw a complete copy of the Slytherin common room. Theodore led me to the throne "please my lord, sit upon the throne." I took my seat and heard a hiss from Theodore.

"Something the matter Theodore?" Theodore flinched back, and Draco's head snapped in his direction.

"Theodore Nott! You dare to disrespect your king?" his voice had gone cold, colder than I had ever heard it before. Theodore flinched again and began to pale,

"N-no, m-my lady, p-p-please I-I-" Draco cut him off here, "I will strip you of any right even to call me or my beloved by our titles should you do such a thing again. No matter what the king does, whether wrong or right, you are to be RESPECTFUL at all times is that understood?" Theodore nodded fervently. 

"Y-Yes my lady, thank you for being merciful with me. I will not disappoint again." I shook my head and kissed Draco's hair. "Theodore, what was it that made you respond like that?" Theodore dropped his head, "Forgive me my lord, b-but your posture when you sit is deplorable!" I nodded "that may be true, inform me of how I should sit" Theodore nodded and walked forward and placing his hand on my shoulder, directly on one of my cuts, and I jerked out of his hands

"Don't-just don't" I took a few deep calming breaths, "my apologies. Please refrain from touching there, or with a firm grip." Theodore nodded then retook my shoulder, lightly this time and his other hand was placed on the small of my back, "I'm going to pull your shoulders back" he warned before guiding my shoulders backward to straighten my posture.  I sighed and spelled myself to maintain that position.

"You may let go now Theodore" he released my shoulders before stepping out in front of the throne. 

"Excellent, my lord. Now we may begin the real training." I sighed and kissed Draco's head "you're going to have to help me through this Dragon" He smiled and kissed my neck "of course Harry." Then we began.

**Draco POV**

 

I giggled as Harry struggled with the politics ruling Slytherin.  I heard him sigh and push back the chair.

"Theodore, I need a break," he sighed,

"I can't focus any longer. I have a killer headache." his footsteps became louder as he came close to me and sat down on the other throne. I rose and moved to sit in his lap. He held my hips and helped me sit down on his lap.  I gently ran my hands up his chest and then up his face finding his temples. I began to press my thumbs into his pressure points moving them in circles. I felt his body relax against mine.

"Better?" I kept my voice soft, in an attempt to soothe him.

"Yes, Dragon. Thank you for your help." his arms rested around my waist and I let go of his head to rest my hands around his neck. His head dropped to my shoulder. Theodore's footsteps came close to us, and he poured something into a cup and handed the cup to Harry. Harry drank and then set the cup back down 

"Thank you, Theodore." I heard the scuffle of his feet as he moved back and bowed to Harry. I gently moved my hands up carefully avoiding his mouth and eyes before running my hands through his hair.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my head, and I felt my cheeks heat up, "If your head hurts too much then you can just stop for today." I nuzzled his nose and kissed it lightly. He chuckled and shook his head "I'll be fine, the water that Theodore gave me had some calming draught in it. "

I nodded and pulled away, " In that case, wandless magic next Harry." 


End file.
